Brielle
Brielle Greyson, known as Brie, is a 19 year old assassin residing in the Valoisa palace. She is an orphan, the daughter of the former assassin Amalthea Greyson and former soldier Jonathan Greyson. She was raised by King Ricardo since the death of her parents when she was two, unknown to almost all. Brielle is also the Chosen of Valo, God of Fire and the patron of Valoisa. History Early Life Personality In the eyes of those who know her Brielle is the perfect soldier. She unquestioningly follows out her assignments to the end, she is a cold-blooded killer, and she is very skilled when it comes to assassinations. To those she trusts, or owes, Brielle is unswervingly loyal, standing by their side even if she knows they are in the wrong. Due to her line of work she has extreme trust issues, always second-guessing strangers and their motives, even if they’re just trying to be nice. At a young age Brielle built up a wall to hide her emotions from others, and even herself. Brielle believes that emotions are a weakness and she does her best not to feel anything, negative or positive emotions. This makes her a very serious person, not one for joking around or relaxing, especially on the job. She takes her job very seriously, a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to planning out anything, no matter how big or small the event is. She is very picky and tends to do everything herself, from sharpening her weapons to sewing her own clothes, her motto being: “If you want something done right you have to do it yourself.” She doesn’t like to rely on others, worried that they will not get the job done right, she prefers to see the outcome for herself so that way she knows what happened. Brielle cannot handle not knowing the outcome of something that may come back to bite her in the butt, she needs to see so that she truly knows it is over. She likes to have everything in place and to know where anything is, hating surprises. She has been known to improvise on the spot, although this is something that she despises. Brielle is adaptable, having learned that she needed be in order to survive with her line of work. This does not stop her from planning however, she is very patient and will sometimes take months to plan out an assassination that wouldn’t take longer than 10 minutes. She tries to prepare for every outcome because she hates being blindsided. Unlike most assassins Brielle doesn’t enjoy killing, she never has. She has gone numb to taking lives however, killing as easily as she would eat a sandwich. It is part of her job and she takes her duty very seriously, never having left a job unfinished before. Since she was raised by the King Brielle is very loyal to him, not to be mistaken with love, feeling like she owes him a life debt as she was raised to believe he had saved her life when she was a baby. This is also the reason for her dislike of the Întunecime royalty, as she was raised to believe they had killed her parents Brielle often thinks about the life she could have had if her parents had lived, mostly when she is on a job and walking among the citizens. Fears Brielle does not fear much, her life as an assassin has made her numb to almost anything. She does however fear failure and the King of Valoisa’s wrath should she survive her failure. Appearance Brielle has a very average appearance, a fact that she is very proud of. With her brownish-black hair and dark brown eyes Brielle could be mistaken as a citizen of almost every country, although she is lacking a few characteristics that a citizen of another country would have (like the slightly slanted eyes common in Ashaya). Brielle does care about her appearance, despite the common misconception that she doesn’t. However, she doesn’t care about being pretty, she cares about being unnoticeable and average. After a (joking) comment from the Crown Prince Haydn that her targets would be more focused on her beauty than the knife in her hand she cut her hair with a knife, making it her version of layered. She usually keeps her hair in a single braid, letting her choppy side bangs hang free and using a black headband to keep them out of her eyes on a mission, keeping it on her forehead whenever she isn’t on a mission, just in case. Brielle will sometimes braid in feathers into her hair, but never swan feathers (she doesn’t want to offend the Ashayan’s and stand out). Brielle has dark brown eyes that are usually guarded or emotionless, hardly ever painted with emotion. The most she lets show is annoyance and, on occasion, anger. When this happens her eyes darken fractionally. She has an excellent poker face, never letting her eyes reveal anything she doesn’t want known. Brielle makes her own clothes, tending to make sturdy but flexible clothing. She prefers to wear leather boots and fingerless leather gloves, a white tank top with a brown corset over it, dark pants with a red cloth belt and a sleeveless button-up overcoat with a hood. The overcoat is a bit big on her so that she can easily conceal her weapons under it, sometimes slipping weapons wherever they will fit although she tries not to weigh herself down too much. Brielle stands at roughly 5’6” having a slim, but athletic, figure due to her training. She does not fight using brute strength, but with skill and precision, more flexible and athletic than she is strong. She has a very slight tan from her last mission outside, but she is not as tanned as the average citizen of Valoisa due to spending most of her time indoors. She has various scars on her hands from fumbling blades as a child or slipping up while sharpening them. She has also accumulated various scars from countless jobs, the most prominent being an arrow scar on her left thigh from her first out of country mission and – the most recent one – a scar that runs from the bottom of her left shoulder to her right hip that she got from an axe. She also has a brand of flames on her lower back, marking her as the property of the King of Valoisa. Relationships Marilena Lupei Raeka Amori Light Chosen Air Chosen Valo Myleia Umbre Avyne Light Deity Air Deity Family * Amalthea Greyson (Mother, deceased, former assassin) * Jonathan Greyson (Father, deceased, former General) * Lucian Greyson (Uncle, deceased, former spy) Possessions Abilities Trivia *Brielle is an English name, meaning "Warrior of God", which User meant ironically. Category:Chosen Category:Valoisans Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters